iPod Challenge  Bleach
by iWannaBeAnarchy
Summary: I just wanted to try this. Each chapter is a different story loosely based on a song. Rated T for language and some mild, non-explicit violence. GrimmUlqui and IchiHitsu. I AM RE-DOING EACH ONE! They are going to be more detailed and story-like.
1. Never Too Late

Pairing: Ichigo/Toshiro  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Ichigo reflects on Toshiro's nightmares.  
Author Notes: It is my personal belief that Toshiro died in a fire. He was alive for 32 minutes of the burning, and remembers all of the pain, and this is what the majority of his nightmares are about.  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tite Kubo, or their respective owners.

Song 1. Never Too Late – Three Days Grace

I sit there, in my bed, he's sitting next to me. I put my arm around him and rock back and forth as I try to calm him down. It's always like this. Almost every night, he screams in his sleep, has nightmares that I try to avoid thinking about. I wake him up and he cries. I try to help him, stop him from crying, or at least get him to talk about his nightmares, anything that will help me understand. It hurts me to see him so afraid, in so much pain, knowing there's nothing I can do to help. He stops crying, and lays down, his head in my lap. After a while, he finally falls asleep. The strangest part about it is, he never mentions it in the morning, acts like it never happened. Maybe he doesn't remember it ever happened. Maybe it didn't happen. Maybe it's just my nightmare.


	2. Make Damn Sure

Pairing: Grimmjow/Ulquiorra  
Rating: T  
Summary: Grimmjow hates Ulquiorra, but he seems to have trouble telling himself that.  
Author Notes: Ummm... None.  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tite Kubo, or their respective owners.

Song 2. Make Damn Sure – Taking Back Sunday

He stares into his mirror, feeling the rage grow inside him. He throws the mirror across the room, letting it shatter against the opposite wall, not bothering to clean it up. "Why! Why do I love him! I hate him! He acts like he's so much better than me, like he's the most important fucking person that ever fucking lived! And his eyes! I hate his fucking eyes! I hate the way he looks at me! I hate the way he looks so sad and hurt all the time! I hate the way he's nothing like me! I hate him I hate him I hate him!" But his words are empty, unconvincing. A second later, the other walks in and kisses him. "I hate you, too." And he smiles. Yes, he may hate Ulquiorra, and Ulquiorra may hate him, but that's no reason they can't be in love.


	3. In The Arms Of Sleep

Pairing: None.  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Rangiku and Toshiro have a moment as mother and son.  
Author Notes: Again, it is my personal belief that Rangiku died pregnant and never lost her maternal instinct, and that's why she sees Toshiro as her own child. Also, that Toshiro died at the age of 7-8 and, though he acts like an adult, is still a kid on the inside. He has always wanted a mother who loves him and cares about him. That's why Rangiku and Toshiro have a bond that isn't like any other captain/leiutenent relationship.  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tite Kubo, or their respective owners

Song 3. In The Arms Of Sleep – The Smashing Pumpkins

There was something that most people didn't know about Toshiro, that he didn't tell anyone, that they would just have to find out for themselves: Toshiro liked to be sang to. It made him feel safe. It made him feel loved. So I sat next to him some nights, while he laid in bed, and I would sing. It didn't matter to him what the song was, or if it was even a song at all. As long as there were notes or a melody, it didn't need words or a name. And I liked singing to him as well. It made me feel like a mother, and I got to see Toshiro take down his walls and be the child he still is. It gave me a connection to him that no one else had. And so, I kept it a secret. I didn't tell anyone, even Ichigo. Because no matter what, Toshiro was my child, and I was going to be his mother. It was the only thing we had, and no one could ever take that away from us.


	4. Lonely

Pairing: Grimmjow/Ulquiorra  
Rating: K+ or T  
Summary: Ulquiorra's thoughts on his and Grimmjow's relationship.  
Author Notes: Okay, this one was really hard. It was originally supposed to have Ulquiora's _and_ Grimmjow's side of the story, but I wanted to make it a lot like the song, which was very difficult. I had to start out, then redo it, then redo it again, and when I finally got Ulquiorra's done, I was like, "Screw it!" and decided to leave it how it was. Sorry for the crappy writing today, I can't focus. On a side note, I've always associated this song with these two.  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tite Kubo, or their respective owners.

Song 4. Lonely – Glassjaw, Deftones, and Tool

My mind raced. Why do I love to be trapped? Why can't I leave this? I wait and wait, not even knowing what I'm waiting for, but I'll just be let down again. It's just a circle. He lifts me up, then drops me back down to zero to make me feel like I need his help. It just makes him higher, and gets me lower. And no matter how hard I try to get away from him, I just keep coming back. The feeling's not right anymore. I used to love him, but now that's been twisted and changed. It feels different. But still, I can't get enough of it. I'll just keep torturing myself again and again...


	5. Schism

Pairing: Toshiro/Ichigo (Toshiro and Ulquiorra are just close friends.)  
Rating: K-T?  
Summary: During the Winter War, Ulquiorra kills (or almost kills) Ichigo, and Toshiro must choose whether to fight him or walk away.  
Author Notes: Had this idea in my head, didn't know of anything to fit this song, and I thought it would work.  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tite Kubo, or their respective owners.

Song 5: Schism – Tool

And so it all came down to this. It was everything I had hoped wouldn't happen, the whole reason I was against this war in the first place. Ichigo lay bleeding behind me, Ulquiorra standing in front of me. It was a lose-lose situation. If I fought Ulquiorra, I would be fighting, and losing, a close friend. And then there was the option of just walking away. I knew that if I did, Ulquiorra would probably do the same, and Ichigo would probably live. But what then? He would hate me, think I was just leaving him there to die. I would have to tell him about me and Ulquiorra, and if I did, I would be in trouble for befriending our enemies. So what was I to do? Fight or–

A split second later, I was on the ground next to Ichigo. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I only saw Ulquiorra kneeling in front of me, with tears falling down his face. "I'm sorry."

In the game of war, there is no winner, only losers.


End file.
